Wind energy is being increasingly considered as a “green” energy solution, particularly for the generation of electricity. “Wind farms” have been developed on large parcels of land or in offshore regions. These wind farms typically use generators that include large turbine blades that rotate in vertical plane. The blades are generally positioned facing the prevailing wind direction for optimal energy production. However, these large turbines require a great deal of space and are noisy, making them unsuitable for use in densely populated areas such as urban environments.
In urban environments, wind direction is less predictable because numerous high-rise buildings and other large structures divert the wind, accelerate the wind (as in narrow spaces between closely-spaced high rise buildings), and/or create turbulent wind patterns. However, in many cities there is a considerable amount of wind which, if properly harvested, could produce a substantial percentage of the population's energy needs. One approach is set forth in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0315332 A1 which describes a wind speed accelerator and wind catcher which can be mounted on a rooftop in an urban setting. Rotating blades are confined within a housing to prevent exposure to wildlife. Wind flows from top to bottom, exiting through a cone-shaped structure with the top of the cone being larger than the bottom of the cone. Air can enter the wind catcher from all sides. Although the '332 system can be used in urban environments, there remains a need in the art for improved wind harvesting devices that efficiently collect wind from plural directions.